Le pacte de Lune
by baptb94
Summary: Harry apprend que Sirius n'a pas tué ses parents. Mais les choses tournent mal dans la cabane hurlante et Harry, Ron et Hermione ainsi que le professeur Rogue se retrouve projetés dans le passé. Ils devront se fondre dans cette nouvelle année alors que la montée en puissance du seigneur des ténèbres ne fait que commencer.
1. Prologue

_Harry est en fin de troisième année, et poursuit un chien ayant attaqué Ron, passé dans le tunnel sous le saule Cogneur avec Hermione, il découvre que Croutard n'est autre que Pettigrow. Et le chien est Sirius Black qui n'a pas vraiment trahi les parents d'Harry._

Black et Lupin tenaient en joue Pettigrow. Harry s'interposa en hurlant.

-Arrêtez, mon père n'aurait pas voulu que vous vous transformiez en assassin.

Harry vit dans le regard des deux hommes que rien de ce qu'il pourrait dire ne changerait leur position. Il décida donc de sortir sa baguette et de pointer tour à tour les trois hommes.

Leur réaction fut instantanée, Black bondit sur le côté en pointant d'un mouvement souple sa baguette sur le rat. Celui-ci avait profité de la confusion pour se cacher derrière des meubles mais des bruits frénétiques de fouilles et un soupir de soulagement indiquèrent aux autres qu'il était lui aussi à nouveau armé. Lupin lui, s'était légèrement décalé tenant toujours fermement sa baguette. Ses yeux trahissaient sa tristesse devant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

- Harry, tu ne comprends pas ! Cet … homme a trahi tes parents et a contribué à leur mort, il faut qu'ils soient vengés. Et je ne veux pas que tu t'en mêle. Siffla- t-il sans détourner les yeux de Pettigrow.

- Non professeur il n'est pas question que je reste là sans rien faire alors que vous vous apprêtez à tuer un homme ! Grinça Harry la main tremblante, toujours pointée sur lui .

Harry regarda d'un coup d'œil circulaire la situation dans la pièce, Black et Lupin ne semblait obnubilé que par Pettigrow. Celui était toujours partiellement caché derrière une armoire défoncée mais sans aucune possibilité de s'enfuir, les murs derrières lui ne comportaient pas de fissures assez large pour qu'il puisse s'échapper, même en se transformant en rat. Rogue était, lui toujours dans les vapes et ne semblait pas prêt à se relever avant un bon moment. Ron tremblait de douleur dans le lit, la jambe ensanglanté et le visage livide. Hermione quant à elle paraissait plus déterminé et c'est d'une voix forte qu'elle interpella les deux hommes et Harry.

- Messieurs, je pense que tout cela n'en vaut pas la pein…

- Qu'est ce qui n'en vaut pas la peine mademoiselle- pleine- de- bon- sens ? hurla Sirius le visage déformé par la rage, Le fait que mon meilleur ami et sa femme sont mort par sa faute, le fait que j'ai passé douze années à Azkaban ou que cet être infecte ose nous regarder de ses petits yeux vides comme si de rien n'était ? Alors dit moi ce qui vaut vraiment la peine si toi tu le sais !

Un long silence suivit sa tirade.

- Je… je suis désolée Mr. Black, je ne voulais pas dire… commença faiblement Hermione, mais cette fois ce fut Lupin qui la coupa.

- Mlle Granger, je comprends ce que vous voulez dire mais je ne veux pas que des élèves soient blessés par ma faute alors il serait préférable que vous aidiez et que vous regagniez le château au plus vite. Cela vaut aussi pour vous Harry.

Le teint maladif et le visage égratigné Harry prit une grande respiration et grogna

- Il n'en est pas question, si vous le tuez, vous irez tous les deux à Azkaban et personne ne pourra être innocenté, même la découverte du cadavre ne vous sauvera pas, le ministère vous déteste et ils penseront que Pettigrow s'est juste caché de votre démence. Je refuse de vous laisser faire ça.

Un éclat de lune apparut alors dans la cabane, projetant sa lumière jusqu'au pied de Remus.

Hermione se mit alors à paniquer.

-Oh non, c'est la pleine lune, il va se transformer !

A ce moment-là, les muscles de Lupin se crispèrent et il trembla de tous ses membres

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, et Pettigrow en profita pour essayer de prendre la fuite en direction de la porte.

Seulement Lupin malgré la douleur pointa sa baguette à l'aveuglette et hurla :

-Stupefix !

Au même moment, Harry, Black et Pettigrow envoyèrent le même sort. Le rayon lumineux qui sortit de la baguette de Lupin traversa la pièce en direction d'Hermione. Paniquée celle-ci se jeta sur Harry et tombèrent à la renverse.

A cet instant les quatre sorts se percutèrent au centre de la pièce. Dans l'explosion, une lune, un loup puis un sablier apparurent successivement. Un éclair blanc enveloppa la salle et tout sombra dans les ténèbres.


	2. Chapitre 1: Étranges découvertes

**Petit rappel tout de même, tout appartient à J. .**  
**Et merci à nos premiers reviewers! On espère que la suite vous plaira.**  
**Pour ce qui est du voyage dans le temps, continuez de nous lire j'ai comme dans l'impression que vous aurez une réponse à vos questions dans la suite ;)**

**Ps: Si je met "on", c'est que cette histoire est co-écrite par ma soeur, que je remercie par ailleurs :)**

**Allez Bonne lecture**

Harry avait la tête qui tournait et il ne pouvait distinguer que partiellement le toit de la cabane qui s'élevait au- dessus de lui. Il cligna des yeux mais sa vision restait floue et il s'aperçut qu'il avait perdu ses lunettes dans la chute. Un poids l'empêchait de bouger et un liquide chaud lui coulait de la tempe pour se rependre sur le bois froid. La masse sur lui bougea et gémit. Les évènements passés lui revinrent alors en mémoire en un éclair.

- Hermione ! Ça va ? Chuchota-t-il dans la chevelure qui lui tombait sur le visage. Hermione se redressa secouée de spasmes et de hoquets.

-J'ai mal au poignet, réussit-elle à dire entre deux sanglots.

- Oh ma pauvre chérie ! On va devoir couper, lança une voix rauque derrière eux.

Harry qui avait retrouvé ses lunettes se retourna et vit une forme allongé dans la pénombre. Quand le visage bouffi et verdâtre de Ron sortit à la lumière, Hermione poussa un cri. En plus de son teint qui aurait rendu jalouse des grenouilles, il était couvert de sueur, les yeux rouges et vitreux, un long filet de sang dégoulinait de sa bouche pour finir sur l'édredon du lit.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu m'avais oublié pendant votre petite discussion ? Continua-t-il la voix tremblante.

Puis il s'effondra évanoui.

Hermione hurla et se précipita vers lui, quand dans sa course, elle percuta un objet au sol qui grogna sous le choc. Hermione hurla à nouveau.

-Oh ma têt… Bon sang, Granger vous allez arrêter d'hurler à tout bout de champs.

De l'obscurité se releva progressivement Severus Rogue se tenant la tête.

-Ouh nom de D… Ça fait du bien quand ça s'arrête, où sommes-nous ?

Le professeur fit un tour sur lui-même et avant que les deux élèves n'aient pu lui répondre, il s'écria.

-Où sont passés Black et Lupin ?!

-Nous n'en avons aucune idée, ils étaient là, il y a encore quelques minutes. Ils doivent être partis à la recherche de Pettigrow ou le professeur Lupin est sorti pour se transformer, répondit rapidement Hermione.

Sur ces paroles celle-ci scruta la pièce, s'attendant vraisemblablement à ce que le loup-garou surgisse d'un instant à l'autre.

Rogue se tourna vers la lune comme pour vérifier les paroles de la jeune sorcière.

Harry qui avait fait le même mouvement resta bouche bée.

-La lune n'est plus pleine.

-Je le sais Potter.

-Mais… elle l'était, le professeur Lupin commençait à se transformer, et il ne se métamorphose qu'à la pleine lune.

-Félicitation Potter, vous avez attentivement suivi mon cours à ce que je vois, ironisa Rogue. Un enfant de cinq ans aurait été capable d'une telle déduction.

Le silence tomba quand tout le monde comprit ce que cela impliquait. Hermione qui ne supportait pas de ne pas avoir d'explication sur tout se lança dans des hypothèses en parcourant la cabane de long en large. Harry leva les yeux au ciel, même si en un instant il avait perdu son professeur favori, son parrain à peine retrouvé et le traître de ses parents, il savait qu'au moins Hermione et Ron… enfin pour l'instant Hermione, serait là pour l'aider. Quant à Rogue il trouverait bien le moyen de lui fausser rapidement compagnie quand ils renteraient au château. A moins que…

- Potter et Granger vous aller m'aider à porter Mr Weasley jusqu'à l'infirmerie, ensuite j'aurais le plaisir de vous mener dans le bureau du directeur pour mettre à plat quelques différents, je dirais au hasard, utilisation d'un maléfice d'expulsion sur un professeur et aide à un fugitif et meurtrier à pénétrer dans l'enceinte du château, susurra le professeur dans un rictus.

- Non professeur vous ne comprenez pas, commença Hermione sortie de sa transe

- Mademoiselle Granger quand j'aurais besoin de vos commentaires sur mes capacités à comprendre l'évidence de la situation, je vous le ferais savoir. En attendant montrez-moi votre poignet.

A contre cœur Hermione lui tendit son bras et d'un coup de baguette un long bandage vint s'enrouler autour de son poignet. Rogue tourna la tête et aperçut Harry qui contemplait la cabane de haut en bas.

- Potter, ne put-il s'empêcher de siffler, quand vous aurait fini de visiter les lieux, vous aurez peut-être l'amabilité de venir aider ce pauvre garçon. Il lança un regard de dégoût à la forme sombre de Ron étalée sur le lit.

Harry se retourna lentement vers le pire professeur qu'il ait rencontré. Même avec toute la force du monde il ne put s'empêcher de laisser transparaître toute la haine qu'il avait pour lui quand les mots sortirent de sa bouche.

- Même si j'aurais tant aimé ne pas vous en parler, vous êtes malheureusement le seul adulte dans cette pièce à être à peu près au courant de l'histoire. Bref, si vous regardez bien ici c'est l'armoire derrière laquelle Pettigrow s'est caché et elle était presque entièrement détruite, or celle-ci parait neuve.

- Mr Potter, même si l'histoire de cette armoire m'intéressait, ce qui n'est visiblement pas le cas, je tiens à vous rappeler que Peter Pettigrow a été tué par le lâche qui vous sert de parrain et qui s'est à nouveau enfui par votre faute. Alors si ce n'est pas trop vous demander d'arrêter de fabuler sur cette affaire, ce qui dans votre cas se révèle assez fréquent, sortir d'ici est plus que vital pour votre…ami.

Même si Harry savait que le professeur avait raison, cela renforçait encore plus sa haine envers lui. Il s'apprêtait lui rappeler que c'était lui qui était resté évanoui pendant la discussion, quand Ron laissa échapper un râle effrayant. Harry se précipita vers lui, toute pensée contre Rogue envolée. Hermione quant à elle était déjà à son chevet, mais paraissait dégoûté à la vue du visage décomposé du rouquin.

- Écartez-vous Miss Granger.

Le professeur commença à ausculter le garçon, et à tester ses réflexes oculaires et sensitifs. A la vue de la tête du potionniste Harry était plus qu'inquiet pour son ami. Rogue était connue pour son imperméabilité et la grimace du professeur n'était pas bon signe du tout. Il continua deux trois examen, essaya un sortilège ou deux puis finis par lui en envoyer un dernier mauve.

Harry se mit alors à paniquer et s'en prit à l'adulte.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait, vous l'avez tué, espèce de psyco…

-Potter, je ne tolérerais pas que vous me parliez sur ce ton. J'enlève 30 points à Gryffondor. Je n'ai pas tué Mr Weasley, celui-ci se trouve sous l'effet d'un charme de stase, son état est critique et je ne peux rien faire pour lui ici. Je l'ai donc protégé afin qu'il puisse être guéri au plus vite. Il faut l'emmener à Pomfresh.

Rogue se releva et fit apparaître un brancard d'un coup de baguette. Il fit léviter le blessé et le déposa dessus. Il se dirigea d'un pas souple vers la sortie, Ron flottant devant lui.

Harry et Hermione échangèrent un regard et le suivirent sans un mot mais l'un et l'autre était conscient que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Ils parcoururent le chemin du retour bien plus rapidement qu'ils ne l'avaient fait à l'aller. Une fois arrivée au bout du tunnel, Rogue appuya de l'intérieur sur la racine qui bloquait l'accès et le saule cogneur s'arrêta de bouger une nouvelle fois.

Le professeur Rogue, conscient qu'il n'y avait plus de pleine lune, marchait libéré sur la pelouse sans se soucier d'être discret. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il passa près des serres de botanique qu'il ralentit le pas.

Tournant sur lui-même comme pour vérifier quelque chose, il s'adressa à ses élèves.

-Granger ! Potter ! En quelle année se fit l'ouverture de la serre N°5 ?

-1980 monsieur, répondit immédiatement Hermione.

Harry la regarda ahuri. Cette fille répondait à toutes les questions comme si il n'en existait pas une dont elle n'ait lu la réponse quelque part

-Comment tu peux savoir un truc pareil ? Souffla-t-il, espérant que Rogue ne l'entendrait pas.

Malheureusement pour lui, le professeur avait l'ouï fine.

-Ça ne m'étonne pas de vous, Potter, vous n'avez jamais ouvert un livre de votre vie, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry ne prit pas la peine de répondre sachant qu'il perdrait s'il s'aventurait sur ce terrain.

-Si vous aviez pris la peine de lire l'histoire de Poudlard vous seriez au courant que l'ouverture de la serre N°5 a constitué un véritable événement. Il s'agissait de l'ouverture de la serre la plus dangereuse et la plus exotique que le monde n'ait jamais connu.

Harry le fixa du regard puis demanda.

-Et vous pouvez nous dire pourquoi vous nous demandez ça, professeur ?

-Eh bien, à part si la serre N°5 a été placé sous fidélitas ou sous une cape d'invisibilité géante, je me demande où celle-ci peut se trouver. Continua sarcastiquement Rogue.

Hermione avait un air qu'Harry ne lui connaissait pas. Elle paraissait songeuse et horrifié à la fois.

- Et... ,se risqua Harry à mi-voix, comment est-ce possible ?

- À votre avis Potter si nous avions la réponse je suis persuadé que je n'aurais pas soulevé sa disparition. Si vous n'avez pas de questions plus intelligentes je vous suggère de vous taire.

On pouvait voir à son visage qu'il prenait un malin plaisir à s'acharner sur Harry qui visiblement n'attendait que le moment de lui rendre la pareille.

Hermione sentant sans doute la tension palpable de ses compagnons préféra garder pour elle ses doutes.

Arrivés dans l'enceinte du château, Harry se détendit, il était enfin de retour chez lui et les flammes des torches accrochés au mur lui donnèrent un sentiment de bien-être et de chaleur. Par contre l'idée d'aller réveiller Mrs Pomfresh à 3 heures du matin le refroidit légèrement. Cette femme guérissait absolument tout mais son caractère était parfois agaçant, Harry en avait fait l'expérience un an auparavant après que son professeur défense contre les force du mal lui est fait disparaître tous les os du bras à la fin de son match de quidditch.

Leurs pas résonnaient le long du couloir, et un léger bruit qu'Harry connaissait bien le fit frissonner. Il baissa les yeux et aperçut la forme grisâtre de Miss Teigne, la chatte du concierge Rusard, mais contrairement à d'habitude elle paraissait plus enrobée et plus vive. Bientôt des bruits de pas se firent entendre et un Rusard avec. Celui était nettement plus jeune apparut devant eux. Ce ne fut pas tant ça qui les perturba mais bien plus ce qui suivit.

- Qui êtes-vous et que faites-vous dans les couloirs du château à cette heure-ci ! Lança-t-il en s'adressant à Rogue.

- Voyons Rusard vous ne nous reconnaissait même plus ? Qu'avez-vous encore fait, pour avoir perdu ainsi l'esprit ? Avez-vous pris une potion de rajeunissement ? Demanda celui-ci vraiment intrigué.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez et non vous en tout cas je ne vous connais pas, mais je serais bien curieux de savoir ce que Potter fait avec vous ! Lui j'aurais bien aimé ne pas le connaître, comme ce Black, d'ailleurs où est-il ? Ils ne se séparent jamais habituellement.

Harry pris la parole pour la première fois.

- Excusez-moi Mr Rusard mais vous voulez parler de Sirius Black ?

- Ne joues pas à ça Potter, car une grosse punition t'attend après celle de demain… Voyons vadrouillage dans les couloirs en pleine nuit… Hé hé hé, eh bien en plus de nettoyer les trophées, tu aideras le garde-chasse. Héhéhéhé d'une pierre deux coups, ce Hagrid ne restera pas longtemps.

Puis en marmonnant il ajouta.

-Deux soirs consécutifs hors de votre dortoir, votre compte est presque bon Potter. Je vais en parler à Dumbledore, il faut que cela cesse et un petit renvoi pourrait calmer les autres.

Rogue se tourna vers Harry et Hermione, une lueur inquiétante dans les yeux. Puis il demanda à Rusard

- Vous parlez à ..., il prit sa respiration et continua. À James Potter ?

Harry sursauta quand le nom de son père sortit de la bouche de son professeur. Le coeur tambourina dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il regarda le concierge.

-Evidemment monsieur, répondit celui-ci en pointant Harry du doigt. Ce garnement est l'un des pires voyous que je connaisse.

Rogue réfléchit à toute vitesse et comme si de rien n'était-il dit.

- Mr Potter est avec moi, il ne peut donc être sanctionné. Je lui ai personnellement demandé de m'accompagner ainsi que Miss… que cette jeune demoiselle.

Rusard le regarda méfiant.

-Oui, mais qui êtes-vous, vous, pour vous balader dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, je n'ai pas été averti de l'arrivée de visiteurs. Je vais prévenir le directeur immédiatement.

Il se retourna et commença un sprint, qu'il n'aurait jamais pu faire la veille. Cette potion était vraiment performante se dit Harry.

Au même instant Rogue envoya un sortilège qui toucha Rusard entre les omoplates. Celui stoppa net sa course. Avec de grandes enjambées le professeur Rogue s'approcha du pauvre Cracmol et murmura en arrivant à sa hauteur.

-Oubliette.

Puis il se concentra quelques instants, puis d'un coup de baguette il rendit sa mobilité à Rusard.

Celui-ci se tourna vers lui, et fit :

-Très bien, professeur McGonagall, je vous laisse vous occuper de ces garnements.

Puis il s'éloigna sans se retourner.

-Qu'avez-vous fais professeur ? fit Harry estomaqué.

-Sortilège d'Oubliette, comme vous avez pu l'entendre Potter.

-Non, j'ai vu un sortilège d'oubli et il n'a pas fonctionné ainsi. Se braqua Harry.

-Le seul sort d'oubli que vous avez vu, avait été effectué par Lockart, nous pouvons donc convenir qu'il ne s'agit donc pas d'un exemple, n'est-ce pas ?

Hermione, elle, semblait perdu dans ces pensées, elle n'avait jamais lu quoique ce soit qui donne de telles propriétés à ce sortilège. Elle se promit donc quelques recherches dès le lendemain.

Le professeur Rogue les conduisit dans le dédale de couloir qui menait à son bureau.

Arrivée à l'entrée des cachots, il commença à descendre les premières marches menant à ses salles de cours lorsqu'il s'aperçut que les deux autres ne le suivaient plus. Il se retourna prêt à leur expliquer la vie, et plus précisément qu'ils jouaient avec la vie de leur ami.

Il s'arrêta cependant net, il était passé devant le tableau représentant un Basilic sans y faire attention. Tableau que n'avait jamais vu les deux jeunes élèves pour la simple et bonne raison que celui avait été déchiré en 1976 par les maraudeurs lors d'une de leur blague, et ce tableau était bien entendu non réparable magiquement. Il était passé tellement de fois devant ce tableau dans sa jeunesse qu'il ne l'avait pas remarqué. Que se passait il donc…

-Professeur ? fit Hermione. Je n'ai jamais vu ce tableau, pourtant nous passons dans ce couloir de nombreuses fois pour aller à vos cours.

Rogue resta muet, incapable de trouver une réponse cohérente et logique.

Il opta donc pour le silence, et c'est dans une ambiance pesante que le quatuor descendit les marches menant dans les profondeurs du cachot.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant le bureau du professeur Rogue. Celui-ci ouvrit la porte et s'arrêta brusquement.

La pièce était dans un état lamentable. De nombreux bureaux d'étudiants étaient entassés dans un coin, les araignées en ayant fait leur nid. La couche de poussière faisait plusieurs centimètres de hauteur. Il n'y avait plus trace, de son bureau, ni de ses précieux flacons, tous ses cours avaient disparu ainsi que les copies des élèves et ses livres.

Rogue se précipita à grandes enjambées de l'autre côté de la pièce, envoyant les obstacles se présentant devant lui valser. Il stoppa devant une petite porte. Il l'ouvrit doucement et vit une pièce dans un état relativement semblable à celui de son bureau. Son laboratoire et ses potions avaient eux aussi disparu.

Il dut se contrôler pour ne pas faire éclater sa rage et garder son masque d'impassibilité. Quelque chose se passait et il n'avait aucun moyen de comprendre de quoi il s'agissait.

Il regarda les 3 gryffondor et se demanda dans quelle mesure, ils pouvaient être responsables de ce qui arrivait. Alors qu'il allait commencer un interrogatoire qui n'aurait rien de calme, une personne passa dans le couloir sifflant un air guilleret.

Laissant passer le promeneur matinal, Rogue ouvrit discrètement la porte pour déterminer l'identité du siffleur. Quand il referma la porte. Son masque avait éclaté en morceau. Severus Rogue était la proie du pire doute qu'il ait jamais subit. Comment diable Horace Slughorn pouvait –il se balader dans les cachots de Poudlard.

Les deux gryffons encore conscients, commençaient légèrement à paniquer, jamais ils n'avaient vu le professeur Rogue perdre ses moyens aussi fréquemment et en aussi peu de temps. Ils décidèrent donc d'opter pour le silence et de continuer à suivre le directeur des Serpentard.

Celui-ci fut pris d'un doute terrible. Il reprit sa route dans les cachots, remontant dans les cachots les moins profonds, au-dessus de ses salles de classes, là où opérait avant lui le professeur Slughorn.

Arrivé devant son ancienne salle de classe, Rogue souffla un sortilège d'ouverture d'une grande complexité et pénétra dans la salle.

La salle de classe était en parfaite état, les ingrédients bien entreposés dans les armoires et les chaudrons d'essai parfaitement rangés.

-On vous a déménagé de salle professeur, fit Hermione surprise.

-J'aimerai bien, répondit le professeur, tendant la main vers un livre de potion de troisième année qu'un élève avait dû oublier.

Le livre était neuf mais appartenait à l'ancien programme. Pris d'un mauvais pressentiment, il regarda la page de garde.

-Mais j'ai bien peur, qu'il s'agisse de quelque chose de bien plus grave, finit-il en regardant ses élèves

Le livre tomba de sa main, et s'ouvrit à la première page.

Il y était noté : Kelvyn Rose 3ème année Serdaigle, 1973/1974

-Je crois que nous avons remonté le temps, 20 ans en arrière.


	3. Chapitre 2:Destination secrète

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews. La publication risque d'être légèrement perturbé par un déménagement de la Calédonie vers la France. En espérant vite vous retrouvez, Bonne lecture!**

**Pour ce qui est du fonctionnement du voyage dans le temps ne vous inquiétez pas, tout sera expliqué au fur et à mesure :)**

La réaction qui suivie cette annonce fut complètement différente pour Harry et Hermione. Cette dernière fit les cents pas dans la pièce, reprenant une à une ses hypothèses à voix haute.

-Professeur, sauf votre respect, ce que vous venez de nous dire est impossible d'un point de vue spacio temporel et métabolique. Six êtres humains, si on considère que Mr Black, Mr Lupin et Pettigrow ont été transporté avec nous, ne peuvent pas être "aspirés" dans le temps alors que rien de concret ne s'est produit, si ...

-Hermione ! La coupa Harry. On est des sorciers je te rappelle et la science n'a rien à voir avec notre voyage. Moi tout ce que je sais c'est que mes parents sont en vie et qu'il me tarde d'aller les voir !

Ses yeux brillaient et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sautiller sur place, rien ne semblait pouvoir arrêter son euphorie. Enfin rien si Rogue n'avait pas été dans la pièce.

-Potter, est ce que vous le faites exprès ou êtes-vous stupide malgré vous? Bien que j'ai une idée d'où ou de qui vous pouvez le tenir, il n'est pas question que vous approchiez un membre de votre famille, ou d'un professeur !

-Et pourquoi ça ? Ragea Harry. Vous ne pouvez pas me nuire ici, vous n'êtes même plus professeur, et je n'ai pas l'intention de vous obéir plus longtemps.

D'un pas décidé Harry se dirigea vers la porte en bois, renversant au passage quelques fioles vides, mais cette fois ci ce fut Hermione qui le rappela.

-Harry, tu ne comprends pas, la moindre de nos action peut modifier le futur et donc notre présent. Il ne faut pas que l'on nous trouve !

-N'importe quoi ! Dit Harry soudain froid. Et puis qu'est-ce que tu en sais toi ? Tu voyages souvent dans le temps peut être ?

- J'ai… hum… vu la situation, je pense que je peux te le dire. J'ai passé l'année scolaire a remonté dans le temps. Bon bien sûr, beaucoup moins loin, juste quelques heures.

Devant le regard perplexe d'Harry elle continua

-Ron avait raison, je ne pouvais pas suivre physiquement deux cours à la fois, alors le professeur McGonagall m'a donné ce retourneur de temps. Je l'ai reçu afin de pouvoir suivre tous les cours optionnels. Il a fallu des tonnes de paperasse et une dérogation du ministre pour que je l'obtienne. C'est pour cela que McGonagall m'a fait venir dans son bureau le jour de la rentrée.

En distant ces mots, elle sortit de sa poche une longue chaîne en or terminée par un minuscule sablier, lui-même surmonté par un balancier en or également.

Bouche-bé Harry s'approcha d'elle pour regarder le délicat objet.

Profitant de ce silence soudain Rogue souleva un nouveau problème.

- Il ne faut pas perdre de temps pour des futilités. L'objectif principal est de trouver une cachette pour que je puisse soigner votre ami. Et que je puisse réfléchir à tout ce que cela implique.

S'arrachant à la contemplation du sablier, Harry approuva à contre cœur. L'état de Ron empirait et il fallait agir.

-Il me faut une salle assez spacieuse afin de pouvoir guérir Weasley.

- Toutes les pièces assez spacieuses sont connues et souvent bondées. Répliqua Harry

-On peut toujours utiliser votre salle de classe, celle que l'on vient de quitter. Il y aura une salle pour Ron et nous utiliserons l'autre, fit remarquer Hermione.

-Non la saleté est trop importante pour soigner quelqu'un et les pièces de Poudlard ne se nettoient pas d'un simple coup de baguette. Sinon l'utilité des Elfes de Maison serait réduite. Impossible de la nettoyer, j'ai mis des jours et des jours pour l'ensorceler en un endroit à peu près stérile et étanche. Je vous rappelle que cette pièce se trouve dans les cachots les plus profonds.

-Une autre salle de cours vide ?

-Trop dangereux, on pourrait nous y surprendre à tout moment.

-Il n'y a aucun endroit à Poudlard qui ne soit accessible par quelqu'un.

- Voyons Harry tu oublies les toilettes des filles ! Lui rappela Hermione

- Oh non pas question de revoir Mimi Geignarde ! Et puis des Toilettes ?! Il y a mieux niveau propreté pour un blessé.

- Tu me désespère… mais non je te parle de la chambre des secrets.

-Excellente idée si tu oublies le léger problème que pose un Basilic.

-Seul l'héritier de Serpentard peut contrôler le Basilic et aux dernières nouvelles Potter, personne ici présent ne peut se targuer d'avoir un tel ancêtre. Celui-ci est donc bien tranquillement endormi dans son nid.

Harry réfléchit rapidement, la chambre des Secrets avait l'avantage d'être totalement hors d'atteinte de la moindre personne vivant à Poudlard. Même Dumbledore n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où elle pouvait se trouver. De plus étant le seul fourchelangue connu, hormis Voldemort, il avait l'exclusivité de l'accès.

-C'est bon pour moi. Dit-il alors.

-Comme si je vous laissez le choix Potter, conduisez-moi sans plus tarder à cette chambre avant que je ne vous fasse regretter d'être né.

Harry fusilla du regard son professeur, qui le fixa du regard jusqu'à ce que le survivant, soupirant, se mette en route.

Ils firent la route en silence, Hermione cherchant toujours une explication logique à ce voyage dans le temps. Celui-ci ne faisait aucun doute. Tous les changements repérés depuis leur réveil semblaient aller dans ce sens. Que ce soit la réparation de l'armoire dans la cabane hurlante. La disparition de la serre n°5, le rajeunissement subit de Rusard et de Miss Teigne. Ou encore le déplacement des salles de potions et la présence d'un ancien professeur, du tableau et du livre de potion étaient trop de coïncidence pour qu'elle en doute. Non ce qui tracassait la jeune sorcière était la disparition des trois maraudeurs. Pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas dans la cabane hurlante à leur réveil ? Mais ce qui l'a rendait bien plus perplexe était le moyen de cette remontée dans le temps.

Est-ce qu'ils avaient été transportés après l'explosion ou à cause de celle-ci ? De nombreuses recherches s'imposaient.

Au détour d'un couloir, ils aperçurent le professeur McGonagall pénétrant dans une salle de classe. Ils rentrèrent précipitamment dans la salle la plus proche.

-Potter, vous qui passait votre temps à déambuler dans les couloirs la nuit au mépris de tous les règlements, vous n'auriez pas une idée géniale pour éviter que nous nous fassions prendre ?

Harry s'apprêtait à répondre assez crument au professeur, quand Hermione l'interrompit.

-Professeur, avez-vous toujours la carte et la cape d'Harry ?

Rogue la fixa incrédule. Comment avait-il pu oublier qu'il possédait actuellement les meilleurs artefacts magiques pour ce qui concernait les balades nocturnes dans Poudlard.

-Bon vous les sortez ? Fit Harry, On a plus beaucoup de temps, les cours vont commencez dans deux heures et les premiers élèves vont commencer à sortir.

Rogue ne répondit pas, fouillant ses poches. Quelques instants plus tard, il recouvra Ron de la cape et donna la carte à Hermione, évitant la main d'Harry qui s'était tendu pour la prendre.

La jeune sorcière leva les yeux aux ciels et prit les devants.

Ils traversèrent en silence de nombreux couloirs aux pierres froides, puis ils montèrent des marches humides et sombres jusqu'à ce qu'ils sortent des cachots. Deux proposition se présentèrent à eux : ils pouvaient monter par les escaliers de derrière, mais cela impliquait de faire pratiquement la moitié du château pour atteindre leur objectif, ou alors sortir par la grande porte devant eux et traverser le pont de pierre. Cette dernière solution s'imposa rapidement à eux. En effet Hermione avait repérer des élèves qui s'approchaient sur la carte et fit signe aux deux autre de la suivre. Lorsqu'ils furent dehors, une légère brise souleva la cape et la tête de Ron apparue, flottant dans les airs. Son état ne s'améliorait pas et il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer provoquant de temps à autre des quintes de toux et des spasmes impressionnants. Rogue se dépêcha de replacer la cape, et fit signe aux autres d'avancer

- Dépêcher vous de trouver un chemin ou l'on ne pourra pas nous voir Miss Granger, le soleil se lève et bientôt le château sera bondé d'élèves. Chuchota-t-il

Les yeux d'Hermione parcouraient le parchemin à une vitesse folle, et ses mains tremblaient légèrement. Soudain elle sursauta et voulu montrer quelque chose à Harry, mais la porte grinça et ils durent s'enfuir en courant. Hors d'haleine ils arrivèrent vers la cour principale, mais celle-ci abritait déjà une dizaine d'élèves. Ils contournèrent la cour et se faufilèrent par une porte dérobée qui menait au placard à balai de Rusard. Ils en profitèrent pour faire une pause, Harry s'assit sur une commode poussiéreuse tandis qu'Hermione reprenait à grand peine son souffle. Rogue quant à lui avait l'air songeur, tout à coup une lueur apparu dans son regard et Harry compris que la pause était finie.

- Je viens d'avoir une idée pour nous sortir de la ! Dit-il. Potter et Granger vous pouvez vous fondre dans la masse des élèves, mais moi je ne passe pas inaperçu. Si j'ensorcelle Weasley il marchera à vos côté et je me cacherais sous la cape ! Si on vous pose des questions vous l'emmenez à l'infirmerie. Ne regardez personne fixement et foncez.

L'idée était risquée mais il ne fallait pas trainer. D'un coup de baguette Rogue fit léviter le corps de Ron et le posa près d'Harry qui s'empressa de l'attraper par le bras. Hermione fit de même. Dans cette position Ron tenait à peu près debout, même si son regard restait vide. Il murmura quelques paroles incompréhensibles à l'intention de Rogue et se tut. Ce dernier revêtit la cape et il sortit le premier dans le hall d'entrée.

Quelques élèves discutaient en bas des marches mais l'essentiel du brouhaha provenait de la grande salle. Il était six heures et la plupart des élèves n'était pas encore levé. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps pour agir. Harry et Hermione se décidèrent à sortir, heureusement pour eux personne ne remarqua qu'ils sortaient d'un placard à balais.

Empoignant fermement le bras de Ron et le retenant par la taille ils montèrent les marches sous les yeux ébahis des étudiants. L'un d'eux les rattrapa pour proposer son aide. Harry déclina poliment mais fermement l'offre. Sans se retourner ils continuèrent leur route et Harry entendit près de lui la voix de Rogue qui lui chuchota :

- Bougez Potter, on a plus toute la nuit, maintenant accélérez le pas.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, fatigués d'avoir monté et descendu les escaliers qui se faisaient une joie de les faire tourner en bourrique, ils arrivèrent devant la porte des toilettes de filles. Hermione jeta un coup d'œil avant de faire signe que la voie était libre. L'endroit était désert, ce qui d'après Hermione n'était pas inhabituel étant donné que mimi Geignarde avait déjà envahi les lieux quelques années auparavant. Rogue retira la cape d'invisibilité et la fourra dans sa poche. Il fit réapparaître le brancard mais également des cordes pour attacher Ron durant la descente. Harry s'approcha du robinet qui possédait un minuscule serpent sculpté et s'apprêtait à parler lorsqu'une voix qu'il avait espéré ne jamais plus entendre retentit de l'une des cuvettes.

- ALERTE ! Il y a des garçons dans les toilettes des filles !

Mimi Geignarde apparut alors devant eux, elle reprit son souffle afin de recommencer…

-Mimi s'il te plaît arrêté de hurler, lui ordonna Harry

Surprise elle s'arrêta net et s'approcha de lui pour le regarder de plus près.

- Je te reconnais ! Toi et tes amis aviez fait exploser des bombabouses dans les toilettes le mois dernier ! Enfin tu as l'air plus petit et maigrichon que la dernière fois. Ricana-t-elle

Avant qu'Harry ne réplique Rogue détourna son attention et lui jeta un regard lui intimant silencieusement l'ordre de se dépêcher. Alors il s'approcha du robinet et effleura délicatement la forme du petit serpent en marbre.

- Ouvre-toi. Murmura Harry

Un sifflement sortit de sa bouche et le serpent bougea, puis le sol trembla et la partie en marbre où le robinet était fixé se décala pour laisser la place à un trou béant.

Mimi Geignarde ouvrir de grands yeux et avant de pouvoir hurler Rogue lui jeta un maléfice, elle se mit à crier mais elle retourna dans sa cuvette, la porte de la toilette claqua et le silence se fit. Hermione regardait le professeur avec stupéfaction.

- Bon qu'est-ce que vous attendez Potter ?

Harry regarda le trou d'un air songeur, cela faisait presque un an qu'il avait vaincu le Basilic, monstre mythique qui gardait la chambre, affronté le souvenir du seigneur des ténèbres et sauvé Ginny, la sœur de Ron de ces profondeur. Une voix insupportable le tira de ses réflexions et sans hésitation il sauta.

Le trajet fut tout aussi bizarre que la première fois, il glissait dans le noir sur la pierre lisse et gelée. Il finit sa course dans un tas composé d'os de rats et autres petits animaux dont le serpent géant se nourrissait. Une odeur immonde provenait de l'antre et une peau gigantesque s'étalait non loin de lui. Il remarqua, en se levant, qu'il s'agissait de la même mue que celle de l'an passé, ainsi elle devait dater de la dernière ouverture de la chambre quand Tom Jedusor JR lui-même contrôlait la bête.

Bientôt le corps enveloppé de Ron fit son apparition, mais Harry n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver, il se retrouva une nouvelle fois le nez dans les immondices. Rogue arriva quelques secondes plus tard suivi de près par Hermione.

- Ce n'est pas évident de contrôler un objet en lévitation lorsque l'on glisse dans le noir. Ricana Rogue en voyant que le brancard avait percuté Harry à toujours allongé par terre.

Il se releva prêt à provoquer son professeur mais Hermione ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion.

- Oh mon dieu ! C'est horrible comme endroit.

Puis apercevant la peau du Basilic, elle reprit enthousiaste :

-Oh écailles de Basilic, crochets, venin… Nous aurons tout ce qui nous faut pour…

-Les potions. La coupa Rogue.

-Comment ça des potions ? Fit Harry. On ne reste que le temps de la journée et de trouver une idée qui nous permettra de rencontrer Dumbledore…

Rogue le regarda d'un condescendant qu'il lui donna des envies d'assassinat.

-Arrêtez donc de raconter de telles bêtises Potter. Nous allons rester là, le temps qu'il faudra pour que je soigne Weasley. Et que nous trouvions une histoire convaincante pour nous intégrer à cette époque. On ne rentre pas à Poudlard en plein milieu de l'année…

Harry était furieux, en plus d'avoir changé d'époque et d'avoir voyagé dans le temps, il avait fallu que ça soit avec le professeur le plus détestable et dirigiste qu'il connaisse.

- C'est par là. Indiqua Harry afin de couper Rogue.

Enfin ils arrivèrent dans l'immense salle. Hermione eut le souffle coupé devant tant beauté et de d'étrangeté à la fois. Elle ne se sentait vraiment pas à l'aise.

Contrairement à Rogue et Harry qui évoluaient comme des poissons dans l'eau. Cela s'expliquait assez facilement pour le professeur qui était un digne héritier de l'illustre fondateur. Cela était cependant beaucoup plus étonnant pour Harry, jeune Gryffondor, né de parents Gryffondors.

Ils arrivèrent devant la sculpture gigantesque de la tête de Salazard Serpentard qui occupait une grande partie du mur du fond, et dans laquelle était enfermé le Basilic.

Hermione tourna sur elle-même pour avoir une meilleure vision de la salle. Mais ce nouveau point de vue, lui laissait toujours une sensation étrange, légèrement oppressante et effrayante. Pourtant les voûtes, le marbre vert et toutes les sculptures en pierres rendaient l'endroit grandiose.

Rogue s'avança dans une allée perpendiculaire à l'allée principale afin de chercher un endroit convenable pour soigner Ron. Une fois le garçon installé, il lança quelques sorts pour faire partir les saletés et la poussière qui s'étaient accumulées au fil des ans. Il rendit l'endroit un peu plus propre, puis il se tourna vers le rouquin afin de l'ausculter à nouveau.

Une fois son inspection terminée, il lança quelques sorts au jeune homme. Puis fit apparaître un lit dans lequel il installa confortablement Ron.

Il se détourna et partit à la recherche d'un endroit pratique pour s'installer. Il finit par se mettre dans une alcôve proche de la salle, il nettoya à nouveau l'endroit et sortit de ses poches les fioles et les chaudrons qu'il avait « empruntés » dans la salle de classe. Il les déminiaturisa et installa son matériel.

De leur côté Harry et Hermione contemplaient les sculptures. Le jeune homme se tourna vers son amie :

- Maintenant que l'on est en sécurité ici tu peux me dire pourquoi on est passé par la cour principale alors que c'est l'un des lieux les plus fréquenté ? J'ai vu que quelque chose t'as troublé et je me doute que cela devait être important pour que tu en oublies de vérifier les alentours.

- Oh c'est vrai ! En fait je cherchais un chemin discret quand j'ai aperçu quatre noms qui m'ont pris par surprise. Répondit-elle

Harry la regarda interrogateur.

-J'ai vu le nom de Pettigrow, Black, Lupin et…

-James Potter, finit Rogue se dirigeant vers eux. Les illustres maraudeurs.

-Professeur, que devons-nous faire à présent ? demanda Hermione après un moment de silence. Harry semblait intégrer la nouvelle, il était vraiment retourné à l'époque de ses parents.

-Maintenant, nous allons faire ce que détestent les Gryffondors… Nous allons attendre… Attendre que l'été passe, et nous rentrerons à Poudlard l'année prochaine… Mais aussi ce que les lions adorent... nous allons devoir nous balader discrètement dans les couloirs afin de voler ingrédients, journaux et livres dans le but de soigner votre ami, et de nous tenir informé de ce qu'il se passe. Et je pense que je vais mettre à profit le temps libre pour vous former…


	4. Chapitre 3: Rencontres cachés

**Rebonjour à tous! Me revoilà! Après une longue période sans accès à internet: gros problèmes lors des déménagements entre la Calédonie et la France! Puis l'installation dans mon studio pour mes études, plus justement le début de celle-ci, c'était un peu chaud! Mais bon vous vous en foutez ;) Je suppose que ce que vous voulez c'est la suite et pas de mes nouvelles :p Eh bien la voilà, pas de grand bouleversements, encore un petit chapitre pour bien planter le décors, et d'ici un ou deux on risque d'arriver au début de la prochaine année!Bon allez je vous laisse! Bonne lecture! Le titre du chapitre n'est pas du tout ce que vous pensez et je le trouve moyen, si jamais quelqu'un a une idée, j'ai vraiment du mal avec ça, votre aide serait la bien venue! :)**  
**PS: Merci aux reviewers c'est toujours génial de vous lire et merci aussi à tout les followers et autres lecteurs!**

Les jours suivant l'annonce de Rogue se passèrent sans qu'aucune amélioration ne soit notée sur l'état de santé de Ron. Le professeur Rogue ne parlait pas de son diagnostic ou du moins de ce qu'il pensait de la blessure. Mais d'après Hermione, qui était plongée dans les livres depuis qu'Harry avait pu en subtiliser à la bibliothèque, la blessure de Ron était bégnine à la base, une simple cheville cassée et une luxation de l'épaule. Elle pensait que le voyage temporel avait aggravé les blessures. Elle avait en effet lu que transplanner blessé aggravait les choses, un tel voyage ne pouvait donc qu'avoir de mauvaises conséquences pour Ron.

Harry lui passait également une bonne partie de son temps à lire, depuis que Rogue l'avait renvoyé de la « chambre » de Ron. Le reste du temps, il sortait de la chambre pour aller voler des ingrédients dans les cours de potions et demander à manger aux elfes de maison des cuisines.

Au départ Rogue voulait se charger de ces tâches afin qu'Harry ne succombe pas à la tentation d'aller voir ses parents. Cependant Harry étant le seul fourchelangue, il était également le seul à pouvoir sortir et revenir sans problèmes. Rogue s'était donc résigné mais avait imposé une limite de temps, ne pouvant le surveiller via la carte du maraudeur, il lui donnait des délais à respecter pour que les balades du garçon ne s'éternisent pas.

Le problème de la sortie avait été rapidement réglé, le serpent toujours enfermé dans le crâne de Serpentard, les visiteurs avaient pu fouiller de fond en comble la chambre sans craindre pour leur vie et il était apparu que l'entrée de la chambre par les toilettes des filles, n'était qu'une entrée secondaire. La sortie étant plutôt mal aisée sans balais ou phénix. Ils avaient donc découvert une sortie débouchant au fond d'un couloir au plus profond des cachots.

La plupart des escapades ayant lieu la nuit Harry ne comptait pas trop, dans tous les cas, se balader dans le château. Malgré la carte et la cape, les sorties étaient risquées, Rusard était plus jeune et vif tout comme Miss Teigne, et les patrouilles des préfets et des professeurs étaient toujours gênantes. Harry devait donc faire au plus vite en évitant tout ce monde, car il ne voulait pas choisir entre l'incompréhension des professeurs si il se faisait prendre ainsi que les difficultés que cela engendreraient et la colère de Rogue si il se risquait à être en retard.

Surtout que ses relations avec Rogue s'étaient légèrement améliorées depuis qu'ils étaient obligés de se côtoyer tous les jours. Les deux semblaient avoir un accord tacite, s'ils voulaient vivre dans une certaine paix, l'un et l'autre d'empêchaient de s'envoyer des piques à la moindre actions de l'autre. De plus Harry remplissait dans les temps toutes les missions que lui demandait le professeur, ce qui apaisait les choses. De son côté Harry notait que le potioniste faisait le maximum pour soigner son meilleur ami. Chacun dans son rôle, et le remplissant sans problèmes, les deux sorciers semblaient s'accepter.

Hermione de son côté avait « commandé » à Harry certains livres. Celui-ci avait au cours d'une des nuits emprunté les ouvrages à la bibliothèque. La plupart des bouquins étaient dédiés aux transports magiques, à la théorie des sortilèges et certains aux recherches en cours sur les voyages temporels.

Le professeur Rogue avait promis à sa manière de jeter un œil aux recherches de la jeune fille. Il avait reniflé d'un air dédaigneux lorsqu'elle lui avait tendu les feuilles couvertes de ses découvertes, mais les avait prises.

L'ambiance était donc studieuse dans la chambre des secrets.

La fin d'année approchait toutefois et les sorties seraient alors plus nombreuses et les ingrédients plus accessibles. N'ayant pas de sous à cette époque les voyageurs ne pouvaient acheter les ingrédients rares dont avait besoin le professeur Rogue, ils pourront plus facilement pénétrer dans la réserve du professeur Slughorn.

Rogue sortit de l'alcôve où Ron était couché. Il se dirigea vers Harry.

-Potter, ce soir aura lieu le banquet de fin d'année, et je veux que vous y assister pour confirmer mes souvenirs concernant la situation de cette époque…

-Comment le savez-vous ? Cela fait plusieurs jours que nous sommes arrivés…

-Les dates de la rentrée et du banquet de fin d'année ainsi que celles des examens sont identiques tous les ans. Nous sommes arrivés le lendemain de la fin des examens et ils se terminent une semaine avant le banquet.

-Très bien. Fit Harry retournant à son livre.

La fin de la journée se termina comme elle avait commencé, dans le silence.

Lorsque vingt heures approcha, Harry prit sa cape et la carte, et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il fit signe à Hermione toujours plongé dans un livre. D'où il était, il lui semblait qu'il s'intitulait « Traité de magie temporelle ». Il ne comprenait pas comment elle pouvait lire un tel pavé.

-Sois prudent et surtout ne te fais pas prendre ! Lui cria-t-elle comme à chacun de ses départs.

Il acquiesça, et s'approcha de la porte, arrivée à hauteur, il s'adressa à la sculpture en forme de tête de serpent qui servait de poignée à celle-ci.

-Ouvres-toi ! Siffla-t-il.

Le battant s'ouvrit immédiatement et Harry disparut dans le couloir. Laissant Hermione dans son livre et Rogue à son patient.

Comme à chaque sortie, Harry se sentait à nouveau libre. Se balader dans les couloirs de Poudlard quelle que soit l'époque était toujours aussi agréable. Bon il devait l'avouer les cachots n'étaient pas le lieu le plus affriolant de Poudlard. Une fois qu'il fut sorti des profondeurs du château, Harry, pour la première fois depuis près d'une semaine, se retrouva entouré d'élèves.

Il se sentit alors parfaitement bien, comme si la magie de Poudlard agissait sur son moral, se retrouver entouré d'élèves de son âge lui faisait un bien fou. S'il n'y avait pas eu toutes ces petites différences, l'âge pour Rusard, l'emplacement de certains tableaux ou autres, Harry aurait pu se croire à son époque. Apparemment le monde de la mode n'avait pas atteint celui de la sorcellerie, les robes de l'école étaient en tout point similaire à celle que portait Harry en 1993. Oh il y avait bien quelques différences de styles, quelques coiffures assez particulières ou des expressions préhistoriques mais dans l'ensemble rien ne choquait plus que ça Harry.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il traverse la porte de la Grande Salle. C'est là qu'il les aperçut.

Remus Lupin, plus grand que la moyenne, fut le premier a passé devant lui. Harry s'était intercalé entre deux vagues d'entrants puis s'était réfugié sur le côté de la porte. Lupin ne semblait pas trop fatigué, signe sans doute que la pleine lune s'était déroulé depuis un moment. Le professeur Lupin n'était jamais absent plus de 3 jours et semblait vraiment fatigué pendant une petite semaine. Harry se rendit soudain compte du nombre incalculable d'indices permettant d'affirmer que le professeur était bel et bien un loup-garou. Les gens ne voyaient donc vraiment que ce qu'ils voulaient.

Derrière lui, se trouvait un jeune garçon nettement plus petit que Lupin, il était blond et rondouillet. Ca ne pouvait être que Peter Pettigrow, le rat n'avait pas encore toute les caractéristiques de son animal totem, il ne ressemblait en rien au pauvre semblant d'homme qu'il deviendrait. En le voyant si joyeux et plein de vie, Harry eut envi de le faire souffrir, d'en finir avec ce traitre, en agissant ainsi, il sauverait ses parents, non ? Puis les paroles d'Hermione et de Rogue lui revinrent à l'esprit, et il se calma intérieurement.

Il se calma d'autant plus rapidement que c'est à cet instant qu'apparut deux garçons, qu'il reconnut instantanément.

Les deux garçons étaient bruns, et étaient plongés dans une discussion qui semblait accaparer toute leur attention. Rien qu'à les regarder, Harry comprit que le lien entre James Potter et Sirius Black était bien plus qu'amical, il était fraternel.

Sirius ne ressemblait en rien à l'homme qu'avait quitté Harry dans la cabane hurlante, plus de visage émacié, de cheveux gras et long. Le jeune Black respirait la joie de vivre comme le démontrait son sourire éclatant. Sourire éclatant qui, comme le remarqua rapidement Harry, fit tourner la tête de nombreuses filles et pas que des plus jeunes, comme le démontra une élève de Poufsouffle qui devait terminer sa cinquième année et qui s'arrêta net au milieu de sa phrase quand il passa.

A côté de lui, James Potter n'était pas en reste, sosie quasi complet de son fils, James avait une prestance plus importante, un port altier, une démarche princière, le tout, tout en décontraction. Ses yeux noisette pétillaient et son sourire s'allongeait alors qu'il écoutait son ami.

Les deux garçons étaient effectivement plutôt grands et carrés pour leur âge, sans égaler bien sûr Lupin qui semblait plus avoir seize ans que quatorze. Et Harry commença franchement à se demander si le traitement que lui avaient infligé les Dursley tout au long de sa jeunesse ne se répercutait pas sur son adolescence. Déjà qu'il ne se sentait pas bien grand avec Ron à ses côtés, il devait en plus essuyer les railleries des autres sur sa petite taille, qui ne semblait pas génétique contrairement à ce qu'il pensait…

Les deux garçons avaient beau avoir 13 et 14 ans à quelques mois près, on sentait déjà qu'ils étaient populaires dans leur maison, mais aussi dans le reste de l'école comme le prouvait le nombre de personnes qu'ils saluèrent en allant à leur place.

Une fois que tout le monde fut installé, Harry se rapprocha doucement de la table de Gryffondor.

Dumbledore comme à son habitude dit quelques mots avant le banquet mais réserva son véritable discours pour la fin du repas, au plus grand bonheur des élèves.

Les discussions reprirent et Harry profita du bruit pour s'asseoir sur le banc à un endroit où l'espace libre était suffisant pour qu'il ne puisse être percuté. Il était à quelques mètres des maraudeurs et n'avait qu'à se pencher légèrement pour entendre leur discussion.

-Vous n'avez qu'à venir chez moi de temps en temps durant les vacances, fit James.

-Ouais ça pourrait être sympas, renchérit Sirius, essayant apparemment de convaincre les deux autres.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Remus, je ne voudrais pas gêner…

-Oh arrête Remus, tu sais très bien que je ne t'inviterai pas si mon père n'avait pas déjà donné son accord, et puis tu viendras au milieu de tes… problèmes si tu veux être absolument sûr, ça ne sert à rien de se priver alors que tu peux être parfaitement normal 353 jours par an…

-Moins fort, le réprimanda son ami, je ne veux pas que quelqu'un d'autres que vous le sache.

-Oh, fit Sirius d'une voix légèrement contrariée, ne t'inquiètes pas vu le bruit que font les Poufsouffle… Enfin ce n'est pas souvent qu'ils gagnent la coupe des quatre maisons…

Harry regarda pour la première fois les murs de la grande salle, et fut plus que surpris d'y découvrir les couleurs et le blason de la maison de Poufsouffle. Il n'avait à son époque encore jamais vu une autre maison gagner, bon à la réflexion il y avait eu les couleurs de Serpentard en première année mais des points de dernière minutes avaient permis à Gryffondor de leur piquer la première place.

Il ne réécouta la conversation que quand une nouvelle voix s'y ajouta.

-On se demande bien pourquoi Gryffondor a perdu cette année n'est-ce pas ?

Harry se retourna et vit enfin sa mère.

Enfin sa mère qui avait son âge et semblait bien en colère contre les maraudeurs.

-Roh arrêtes de nous saouler avec ça Evans, on a gagné le championnat de quidditch, on a largement contribué aux points de Gryffondor…

-Tu rigoles Potter ? J'espère vraiment que tu rigoles ? Toi et ton abruti de copain avaient fait perdre une quantité record de points ! Vous faîtes conneries sur conneries et vous n'êtes même pas assez malin pour ne pas vous faire prendre !

Après sa tirade, la rouquine retourna à sa place emportant le plat qu'elle était venue chercher avant de prendre part à la discussion. Harry la contempla s'en aller, il avait eu la confirmation de ce que beaucoup de gens racontaient, ils avaient les yeux de sa mère. Par contre il était surpris par l'animosité régnant entre son futur père et sa future mère, personne ne lui en avait parlé, à moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'une simple dispute comme Ron et Hermione en avait continuellement.

-C'est vrai qu'on a fait perdre beaucoup de points cette année… Il faudrait peut-être penser à nous calmer l'année prochaine, fit sagement Lupin dans le silence qui s'était installé.

-Ou alors, trouver un moyen de ne plus nous faire prendre, le contra Sirius.

-Tu as une idée, demanda son meilleur ami.

-Pas encore mais je compte bien trouver durant l'été…

-Bon on en reparlera quand vous viendrez à la maison, reprit James ne perdant pas le nord, tu seras des nôtres Peter ?

Le rat prit pour la première fois la parole, et Harry fut soulagé de voir que Pettigrow n'avait pas encore sa petite voix nasillarde de traître.

-Je ne pense pas… Ma mère doit partir pour des recherches en Algérie… Je vais donc devoir l'accompagner et je pense que nous allons devoir visiter le reste du Maghreb durant l'été.

James légèrement déçu fit :

-Bon au moins tu vas découvrir de nouveaux pays, tu étais allé où déjà l'année dernière ?

-Canada, à la recherche de vieille traditions…

-Ah oui c'est vrai ! Bah ça a ses avantages et ses inconvénients d'avoir une mère antiquaire et historienne, fit Sirius, Tu vois des tas de choses.

-Ouais enfin …

Mais personne ne sut ce qu'allait répliquer Pettigrow car ce fut le moment que choisit Dumbledore pour se lever et demander le silence.

-Bien je pense que nous allons commencer par les bonnes nouvelles ! Tout d'abord par les récompenses et les félicitations. Commençons par applaudir une nouvelle fois, la victoire finale de l'équipe de Gryffondor dans le tournoi de Quidditch !

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement répondit à sa demande, malgré que la table des verts et argents ne soit pas très enthousiasme et semblait plus applaudir pour ne pas se faire remarquer par le directeur que pour autre chose.

-Très bien, très bien, fit Dumbledore toujours avec le sourire. Maintenant je pense que nous pouvons applaudir avec la même intensité l'ensemble de la maison Poufsouffle pour sa victoire dans la course à la coupe des quatre maisons avec un total de 2627 points ! Devant la maison de Serdaigle avec 2600 points, puis celle de Gryffondor avec 2597 points et enfin arrivant quatrième de cette lutte acharnée Serpentard avec 2490 points ! Félicitations à tous et toutes !

Cette fois se fut une ovation générale qui salua la fin de la coupe des quatre maisons et la victoire de Poufsouffle.

-Avant de partir pour une dernière nuit dans vos dortoirs respectifs, je souhaiterai ajouter quelques mots, continua le directeur légèrement plus sérieux. Je vous rappelle évidemment que la pratique de la magie par des sorciers de premier cycle est interdite en dehors de Poudlard et que la prochaine rentrée se fera à nouveau le premier septembre. Je vous conseille également de ne pas attendre le 31 Août pour faire vos devoirs de vacances et de réviser tout ce que vous avez déjà oublié…

Quelques rires lui répondirent.

-Je vous rappelle également que vous pouvez venir demain matin dans le parc de Poudlard afin d'assister à la cérémonie de remise des diplômes de vos camarades de septième année qui vous quittent…

Devenant soudain grave le directeur reprit la parole.

-Je vous demanderai également de faire attention à vous, et de faire attention aux autres, nous rentrons dans une période qui j'en ai bien peur risque d'être terrible pour notre société. Comme vous avez tous pu l'entendre au fur et à mesure de l'année, de nombreux actes atroces ont été commis par celui qui se fait appeler Voldemort. Ce mage qui sévit maintenant depuis de nombreuses années essaye de nous faire douter, de nous éloigner les uns des autres et est de plus en plus virulent. N'oubliez jamais que vous avez tous le choix ! Je vous souhaite maintenant une bonne nuit et d'excellentes vacances !

Harry pensa s'enfuir avant que tout le monde ne se lève mais ne fut pas assez rapide, il n'eut d'autres choix que de se réfugier sous la table toujours caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité pour ne pas être percuté par le flot d'élèves.

-Voldemort ? fit Sirius, je croyais que ton père était en charge du dossier ?

-Oui il l'est mais ce type est introuvable et ne pratique plus que la magie noire, de nombreux aurors tombés dessus sont mort et mon père ne peut pas perdre toutes ces équipes, ils essayent d'endiguer la menace qu'il représente en intervenant le plus rapidement possible. Personne n'en avait jamais entendu parler, il a commencé il y a une dizaine d'année d'après mon père mais il agissait en Europe de l'Est et rarement ici, il s'est rapproché de la Grande Bretagne que depuis quelques mois et il est de plus en plus fort et suffisamment entouré pour ne plus sortir de sa cachette que lors de gros raids.

-Espérons qu'ils l'arrêtent rapidement, fit Peter d'une toute petite voix.

-Enfin ne craint rien Peter, on est à Poudlard avec Dumbledore et avant que ce malade ne soit assez fou avant de s'attaquer à toute la Grande Bretagne… Pour le moment il s'agit juste d'un assassin particulièrement doué…

Harry n'entendit pas la suite qui se perdit dans le brouhaha alors que les 4 jeunes hommes s'éloignaient. Une fois que la plus grosse partie des élèves fut partis, Harry sortit de sa cachette pour rentrer. Il avait faim et avoir un banquet sous les yeux sans pouvoir y toucher relevait légèrement de la torture et surtout il avait un rapport à faire à Rogue avant que les vacances ne commencent.


	5. Chapitre 4: Apprentissage

**Me revoilà! Et oui je sais j'ai été long mais que voulez-vous, quand vous passez votre journée à taper comme un forcené sur votre ordi pour suivre les cours, on a moyennement envi de recommencer le soir. Donc je pense que le rythme de publication devrait oscillier entre deux semaines et un mois sauf en cas d'inspiration et d'un courage hors norme :p Bon sinon on est dans le dernier chapitre de la Chambre, et on devrait revoir le jour et une année scolaire sous peu ;) Bonne lecture à tous!**  
**PS: Merci, un grand merci à tous les reviewers, c'est génial de vous lire, que ce soit pour des questions, des remarques ou des encouragements, merci beaucoup! Continuez comme ça et pour les autres n'hésitez pas ;)**

* * *

Une fois les élèves partis, la question se posa de savoir où les 3 voyageurs allaient passer leur vacances. Aucun n'avait de lieu sûr à proposer, et ils se voyaient mal partir à la plage dans le Sud de l'Europe ensemble avec Voldemort de plus en plus présent. Rogue avait donc décidé pour leur sécurité qu'ils passeraient les vacances d'été à Poudlard et Harry qui avait peur que passer encore deux mois avec l'irascible professeur nuise à sa santé n'avait pas idée d'à quel point il avait raison.

Il le comprit dès les premiers jours. Il le comprit quand Rogue les réveilla Hermione et lui, un matin de bonne heure.

-Potter, Granger, allez debout.

-Hum, grommela Harry.

Puis il se redressa rapidement, il ne devait pas y avoir cinquante raisons au fait que Rogue se prenne pour sa mère, en le réveillant le matin.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Un problème avec Ron ?

Hermione à sa question se redressa à son tour. Comme à son habitude, attentive.

-Pas de problèmes… Disons qu'il vient de sombrer dans le coma mais son état n'empirera pas, il restera stable, il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre que Monsieur se décide à se réveiller.

Harry ne sut comment prendre la nouvelle. D'un côté Ron ne risquait plus rien, Rogue avait réussi à la stabiliser. Mais bon être dans le coma, n'était l'état le plus affriolant du monde.

-Bien et vous nous avez réveillés à 5h du matin, pour nous annoncer ça ? Fit Harry.

-Oh et bien vous connaissant Potter, je ne me serai pas attendu à une telle réponse. Vous en avez rien à faire de l'état de votre… ami ?

-Ça ne change rien à l'état des choses. A part le fait que vous êtes libre, ça aurait pu attendre deux trois heures, vous ne croyez pas ?

-Eh bien, nous voilà à la raison de ma présence. Maintenant que je ne suis plus occupé avec Ronald. Je vais essayer, je dis bien essayer, de vous remettre à niveau. Comme je le dis, chaque années, le niveau des élèves diminuent, et cela est dut, tout d'abord à une grande paresse de leur part, et ensuite à un laxisme affligeant des professeurs et en particulier de Dumbledore. Tous les sorciers de ma génération sont plus puissants que ceux qui sortent en ce moment de Poudlard…

Hermione parut outrée par les paroles du professeur.

Celui-ci continua sur sa lancée, toujours d'un ton froid et méthodique.

-Vous allez rentrer en quatrième année avec un niveau de deuxième année des années 70 dans de nombreuses matières. Les potions sont la seul matière où vous avez suivis le programme à un niveau similaire. Malheureusement, vous n'arrivez pas à suivre en cours Potter, vous n'avez donc pas le niveau pour suivre les cours de l'année prochaine. Granger devrait s'en sortir. Pour ce qui est de la métamorphose, le professeur McGonagall suit un programme quasi identique mais a commencé à s'adapter à la bande d'incapable que vous êtes, mais là encore vous devriez vous en sortir avec du travail. En sortilège Flitwick a baissé ses attentes et vous devrez là travailler pour vous mettre au diapason. Dans toutes les autres matières, vous êtes très en retard…

-Les programmes correspondent parfaitement aux livres, fit Hermione énervée par le ton condescendant avec lequel Rogue avait terminé sa phrase.

-Aux nouveaux livres, vous comprendrez en commençant l'année que les programmes ont changé, ce n'est pas pour rien, que nous n'avançons quasiment plus en terme de recherches magiques, les nouveaux chercheurs sont loin de leurs prédécesseurs. Comme nous sommes très loin des fondateurs et que Dumbledore est en plus d'être un génie de sa génération, largement au-dessus de nous.

Hermione sembla prendre conscience des révélations de Rogue et ne put qu'acquiescer, la logique du professeur était imparable.

Rogue reprit la parole.

-En Défense contre les forces du mal…

Harry le coupa violemment.

-Le professeur Lupin était très bien, le meilleur que nous n'ayons jamais eu…

Ce fut au tour de Rogue de le couper.

-Lupin était à peu près correct, mais l'état lamentable dans lequel il vous a prit, l'excuse en parti je suppose… Nous allons devoir vous faire bosser toutes les vacances pour que vous ne vous sentiez pas humiliés en début d'année prochaine. Pour le moment vous aurez l'air de première année face à des troisièmes et pour ce qui est des meilleurs élèves de votre futur classe vous passerez pour des premières années face à des cinquièmes de notre époque, l'année dans laquelle vous tombez est la plus relevée depuis des décennies, ils incarnaient le renouveau magique, et sans le Seigneur des Ténèbres, le monde de la magie aurait certainement pris un nouveau tournant, malheureusement la plus grande partie de ces élèves sont soit mort, soit pris dans des affaires de magie noire ou encore perdu dans la nostalgie de cet époque…

-Quand bien même ça serait le cas, pourquoi voulez-vous nous aider ? Rien ne vous ferez plus plaisir que de nous voir nous ridiculiser. Fit Harry méfiant.

-En effet, l'idée de vous voir vous ridiculiser encore plus est tentante, seulement le seul moyen correct que j'ai trouvé d'expliquer à Dumbledore vos inscriptions tardives est de vous faire passer pour des apprentis… mes apprentis, et de me proposer comme professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal. Et je n'accepterai jamais que l'on pense que je suis un mauvais maître juste pour vous mettre dans l'embarras Potter, vous allez devoir travailler dur et cela commence maintenant.

Les deux néoapprentis se levèrent d'un même mouvement, Harry tendit son bras afin de récupérer sa baguette, quand il fut stoppé par Rogue.

-Comme je vous l'ai dit, dès votre premier cours Potter, la sorcellerie ne consiste pas à baragouiner des formules en bougeant votre baguette, avant toute chose, un sorcier puissant est un sorcier en forme. Nous allons donc commencer un programme d'endurance, qui vous permettra d'être plus puissant et de durée plus longtemps dans les exercices ou les duels. La sorcellerie utilise aussi bien vos forces physiques et mentales que magiques.

-Et où voulez-vous courir ? On ne peut pas sortir dans les couloirs pour courir. On ne peut tout de même pas le faire ici…

-Et vous avez encore tort Potter, nous allons courir dans la chambre. En tournant autour des piliers et en le faisant plusieurs fois, nous arriverons à une course tout à fait correcte.

Et c'est ainsi que commencèrent les vacances. Chaque matin les trois voyageurs se levaient aux aurores pour courir durant une petite heure. Les premiers temps Rogue partait largement devant, tenant un rythme trop élevé pour les deux autres. Harry avait décidé de rester à proximité d'Hermione, jusqu'à ce que Rogue l'en empêche arguant que s'ils n'avaient pas le même niveau, l'un des deux courrait à un rythme trop faible et rendait donc l'exercice inutile. C'est ainsi qu'ils couraient tous les trois chacun de leur côté. Harry avait de par son activité d'attrapeur une endurance assez importante, du côté d'Hermione la donne n'était pas la même, elle ne faisait plus de sports depuis déjà plus de trois ans. Les débuts avait donc été difficile pour la jeune sorcière mais au fur et à mesure des matinées elle commençait à prendre un bon tempo.

Après ces débuts, ils se prenaient un petit déjeuner, que leur apportait un elfe de maison que Rogue avait ensorcelé. Hermione avait bien entendu hurlé d'indignation à la nouvelle quand elle avait commencé à poser des questions sur la façon dont Rogue se procurait la nourriture. Mais quand il avait expliqué qu'il s'agissait de la seule solution, Hermione s'était laissé finalement laissé convaincre après que Rogue ait prouvé que la créature ne souffrait d'aucuns sévices.

La suite était constituée de différents cours et recherches que Rogue avait prévues pour leur apprentissage. Il s'agissait essentiellement de connaissance théorique à assimiler dans les matières générales. Plusieurs fois par semaine, les deux gryffondors avaient le droit à un cours de duel où ils approfondissaient les cours de défense contre les forces du mal, appris les jours précédent, ce qui leur permettait de mettre une image sur la théorie, méthode qui convenait parfaitement à Harry à qui la pratique était bien plus parlant qu'un cours sortis tout droit d'un grimoire.

L'essentiel de leur cours se recoupait à peu près avec ce qu'ils avaient vu au cours de l'année précédente. Ils avançaient plus vite et rattrapaient donc sans mal leur retard. Chose qui étonna grandement le professeur Rogue. Mais la surprise la plus totale pour lui, fut l'évolution d'Harry en potion, le garçon lorsqu'il était sûr de lui et pas enfermé dans les hostiles cachots du château maniait les fioles et les ingrédients avec une grande dextérité. Apparemment l'absence des autres élèves et de pression semblait avoir libéré son talent. Et Rogue devait l'admettre, le garçon, s'il continuait sur cette voie, serait le digne héritier de sa mère.

Seulement ce que le professeur ignorait, c'est qu'il était loin de la fin des surprises.

La suite se déroula début août, le garçon avait fêté ses 14 ans quelques jours auparavant, et Rogue décida qu'après un nouveau cours de duel, ils allaient tenter de s'avancer un peu sur un exercice qui n'était pas demandé avant la sixième année à leur époque et la cinquième de celle-ci. L'exercice bien que compliqué pouvait être très utile à cette période compte tenu de l'avancée des projets de Voldemort.

-Potter, Granger ! Appela-t-il depuis l'espace devant la statue de Serpentard.

Les deux élèves levèrent la tête de leur grimoire. Les deux adolescents étaient plongés depuis déjà une petite heure dans leur lecture, Harry assis au sommet d'une des petites sculptures de serpent était plongé dans un grimoire de sorcellerie et potassait ses cours de quatrième année. Lui-même avait du mal à le croire mais il prenait de l'avance dans ces études, chose qui n'était jamais le cas chez les Dursleys qui enfermeraient ses livres et qui surtout aurait fait bondir Ron, qui aurait décrété que l'influence d'Hermione était vraiment néfaste. D'un autre côté pensait Harry, il n'y avait pas grand-chose d'autres à faire dans la chambre et Ron était toujours plongé dans un coma magique. Hermione elle était assise en tailleur au pied de cette même sculpture et se consacrer aux soins aux créatures magiques, matière où elle n'avait rien lu jusqu'à maintenant, et où elle disait être monstrueusement en retard. Ce qui était de bon goût d'après Harry, vu les bestioles que leur présentait Hagrid.

Une fois qu'ils furent arrivés face au professeur, Rogue reprit la parole.

-Bien, maintenant que nous avons rattrapé le retard que vous aviez pris, il est temps de vous former aux duels, bien que cette matière ne soit pas au programme en tant qu'option à partir de la 5ème année, il me semble judicieux au vue de la situation de vous y confronter.

-Vous voulez dire que nous allons refaire la même chose que l'année dernière ? La même chose qu'avec Lockart ? fit Harry stupéfait.

-Bien sûr que non, il me semblait pourtant vous avoir prouvé en quelques secondes que ce club de duel n'était qu'une mascarade. Non je vous parle de mise en situation…

-Mise en situation ? demanda Hermione intéressée.

-Oui, et si vous arrêtiez de m'interrompre à tout bout de champs, vous sauriez déjà ce que j'entendais par là…

Lorsqu'il fut sûr qu'aucun de ses deux élèves n'allaient l'interrompre, il continua :

-Bien, nous allons donc commencer, par des échauffements assez simples… même pour vous… Vous allez vous mettre face à face et vous envoyez quelques sorts et vous monterez progressivement le niveau et l'intensité des sorts… Le reste de l'exercice consistera dans le fait d'éviter les sorts de l'autre.

Les deux étudiants ne bronchèrent pas à l'insulte de Rogue et firent ce que celui-ci attendait d'eux. Ils avaient tous les deux compris que répondre n'était pas la solution, et que la seule chose que voulait Rogue était qu'ils se plient à ses directives.

Les deux apprentis commencèrent sans perdre de temps.

-Locomotor mortis, cria Hermione.

Harry fit un pas de côté.

-Everte Statum répondit-il immédiatement.

Ce fut au tour d'Hermione de se déplacer pour éviter le sortilège de projection.

Les deux amis continuèrent à s'envoyer quelques sorts, les évitant facilement chacun à leur tour.

Puis une fois qu'il les considéra prêt, Rogue leur demanda de se rapprocher et d'accélérer le rythme. Etant plus près les sorts étaient de plus en plus difficiles à éviter et Hermione se retrouva vite le souffle court.

-Mucus Ad Nauseam, fit Harry décalant sa baguette sur le côté gauche.

Hermione entendant Harry lancer un nouveau sort se décala une nouvelle fois et fut touché de plein fouet par le sort. Son nez se mit alors à couler sans interruption. Tentant de s'essuyer le nez en même temps qu'elle se défendait, Hermione fut rapidement débordée et fut touchée par un immobilus. La jeune fille fut figée dans la position dans laquelle elle se trouvait au moment de l'impact.

Rogue libéra Hermione du sortilège, et demanda leurs attentions.

-Bon, je suis plutôt surpris par votre niveau… agréablement surpris… pour un duel de troisième année avec vos faibles connaissances dans le domaine des sorts et maléfices, vous avez réussi à rendre ce duel intéressant…

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, Rogue leur faisait un compliment ? Hermione à ses côtés semblaient tout aussi surprise.

-Mais ils vous manquent encore la diversité des sorts et un manque de stratégie, vous vous battrez en duel une fois par jour, et je veux vous voir travailler chacun de votre côté pour vous améliorer.

Les deux apprentis acquiescèrent.

-Bien Potter, d'après ce que j'ai vu au dernier match de quidditch, le professeur Lupin vous a inculqué les bases du patronus… Nous allons continuer votre enseignement afin que vous puissiez vous défendre en cas de problèmes avec des détraqueurs … Malheureusement Voldemort les utilise à cet époque… Ils ne servent pas à courir après les assassins…

Harry regarda furieusement son professeur, cette histoire n'avait toujours pas été réglé depuis leur arrivé en 1973 et le professeur semblait éviter la discussion. Mais cette fois il n'allait pas s'en tirer comme ça, pour la première fois depuis des semaines, Harry répliqua.

-Sirius n'est PAS un assassin ! Nous avons vu Peter Pettigrow qui se cachait depuis des années sous la forme de Croutard ! La carte du maraudeur ne peut se tromper et Lupin l'a vu dessus et n'a pu que croire en la version de Sirius.

-Bien que cette histoire semble tirée par les cheveux, elle est réelle, fit Hermione. Nous sommes prêts à passer n'importe quel test pour vous le prouver.

-Je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps de faire une potion de véritaserum, répondit sarcastiquement Rogue.

-Oh mais vous n'avez qu'à utiliser la légilimencie, le coupa Hermione.

Légilimencie ? Harry n'avait strictement aucune idée de ce dont il s'agissait. Mais au vu de l'expression incrédule que cacha rapidement Rogue, ce n'était pas quelque chose de très répandu et le potioniste devait le garder secret.

-Je vous ai vu faire sur Rusard, fit Hermione, et j'ai pu faire mes recherches, le seul moyen de créer un tel subterfuge et d'utiliser la légilimencie après un sort d'oubliette afin de lui implanter de faux souvenirs…

* * *

Rogue se demanda à ce moment-là ce qu'il devait faire, lui qui avait toujours un temps d'avance venait de perdre l'un de ses secrets les mieux cachés. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Granger fasse des recherches aussi avancée sur les propriétés du charme d'Oubliette et qu'elle découvre que ce qu'il avait fait à Rusard était une manipulation de l'esprit du à l'utilisation de la légilimencie après l'oubliette.

Il pensa un instant à utiliser l'oubliette sur les deux apprentis. De plus cela ne l'embêterais pas d'ensorceler Potter. Ce garçon l'exaspérait au plus haut point, de quel droit se permettait il de d'élever le ton. Tout le monde était au courant que Black était un criminel, et il ne voyait rien qui puisse lui prouver le contraire. Cependant si Granger l'autorisait à utiliser la légilimencie alors ils avaient peur que leur histoire soit vraie. Devait-il leur faire confiance… et remettre en cause une partie de l'histoire de la magie ou devait il regarder dans la tête de la jeune Granger pour s'en assurer.

Son côté Serpentard lui ordonnait de vérifier mais la relative confiance qui s'était installé entre eux risquait de s'effondrer dans ce cas-là. Malheureusement pour lui, il se devait de garder ce lien, il était seul dans ce monde et il devait surtout vérifier que les deux jeunes ne fassent pas d'erreur.

* * *

Les deux sorciers attendaient la réponse de leur professeur, celui-ci semblait plongé dans ses pensées et Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être nerveux, de quoi pouvait être capable le professeur ainsi acculé ? Il sortit discrètement sa baguette, notant que la main droite d'Hermione ne s'éloignait guère de la poche où la sienne était rangée.

Rogue sembla émerger de ses pensées, il les fixa, et un sourire sarcastique naquit sur ses lèvres.

-Bien, je suppose que votre version doit être réel, je ne vous crois pas assez idiot pour continuer de répéter un mensonge alors que nous sommes perdu dans le passé.

Les deux gryffondors ouvrirent grands les yeux à cette phrase, Rogue leur faisait confiance…  
Harry sentit malgré lui que le professeur montait dans son estime.

-Bon alors, maintenant que nous avons éclaircit ce point, nous allons pouvoir revenir au sortilège du patronus. Potter puisque vous avez votre baguette en main, vous allez commencer.

Oui, cette marque de confiance avait peut-être été trop belle, le professeur était un véritable radar capable de remarquer le moindre détail, et Harry eut la bonne grâce de rougir et de prendre un air coupable.

Il se prépara donc, cherchant un souvenir particulièrement heureux, il pensa tout d'abord à la finale de Quidditch qu'il avait remporté quelques mois auparavant, ou plutôt quelques années plus tard, mais avec ce voyage dans le temps, le bonheur ressentit lors de cette victoire s'était estompé. Il pensa ensuite à différents moments de sa vie, Hagrid venant le sauver des Dursleys, les fous-rire avec Ron mais rien ne lui semblait pertinent, c'est alors que le souvenir de ses parents au banquet, d'un Lupin entouré et heureux et de Sirius jeune et insouciant prit le dessus. Se concentrant sur leur sourire, leur joie de vivre, harry hurla :  
-Spero Patronum

Et là pour la première fois, au lieu de la brume argentée sortant de sa baguette, une forme vit le jour, un cerf adulte se dessina immédiatement et prit son envol traversant la chambre des secrets galopant dans les airs. Harry regarda le cerf voler durant ce qui lui parut des heures, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci disparaisse dans un cabrement final. Il se retourna alors pour voir Hermione le regarder avec admiration avant qu'elle ne se jette dans ses bras. Il regarda derrière et vit alors le professeur Rogue, une nouvelle fois, celui-ci avait l'air bouleversé et perdu dans ses pensées. Quand il revient à la réalité, il regarda Harry avec une intensité et un air qu'Harry ne lui avait jamais vu.

-Excellent Potter…

Sur ces mots, Rogue fit demi-tour, partant en direction de la chambre de Ron. Alors qu'il allait disparaître à la vue des deux apprentis, il se retourna.

-Maintenant Potter, vous allez expliquer la théorie à miss Granger et vous retournerez travailler comme d'habitude…


End file.
